


Yuna's Education

by Pallampo



Category: Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X & Final Fantasy X-2, Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Plug, Bisexuality, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Cousin Incest, Cuckquean, F/F, F/M, Incest, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26189968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pallampo/pseuds/Pallampo
Summary: A year has passed since the Eternal Calm began. Lulu thinks Yuna needs lessons on sexual matters and decides the best course of action is to have her watch herself and Wakka's nightly activities. When she catches Yuna rubbing herself to the very educational curriculum, she sends her to Rikku for disciplining, and additional lessons.Also, Tidus, whats a Tidus? Sounds like a kind of fish.
Relationships: Lulu/Wakka (Final Fantasy X & X-2), Rikku/Yuna (Final Fantasy X & X-2)
Kudos: 5





	Yuna's Education

Lulu threw her head back and cried out as she rode her husband’s 9-inch, throbbing dick. She had been ruining herself on his thick cock for nearly an hour. Covered in sweat, she knew she was edging closer to her largest orgasm of the night and began to rub her clit furiously, desperate to throw herself over the edge. Suddenly Wakka grabbed her thick thighs and thrust deep into her, shooting his hot load deep into her womb. Lulu’s hands shot to her massive breasts and she came hard with a scream she was certain the whole island could hear.

She collapsed on top of Wakka, panting hard while his cock slowly softened inside her.

“Mmmm, good work. Your stamina’s impressive as always.”

Wakka just laughed “You say that, but I’m drained. In more ways than one, ya?”

“Well go ahead and get some rest. You’ve earned it.”

Lulu kissed him passionately and snuggled closer to him.

“Um…Lulu?”

Oh, right. Lulu had almost forgotten.

She turned around and looked at the girl in the corner.

Yuna was sitting in a chair, flushed and fidgeting noticeably.

“Are...are we done for the night?”

Yuna had watched the busty goth get absolutely railed for the better part of an hour. Lulu had decided that Yuna needed to learn a bit about the birds and the bees now that she wasn’t under the priest’s constant surveillance. And what better way than direct observation? So, for the past three months, nearly every night Yuna sat to the side as Lulu demonstrated her sexual prowess. She had seen Lulu taken from every position imaginable, and knew the curve of Wakka’s cock better than Wakka.

Lulu looked at Yuna’s eyes. Beautiful blue and green, they seemed to be…distracted.

“Yuna, my eyes are up here”

Yuna snapped her eyes up from Lulu’s massive rack.

“Oh right, it’s just…they’re so big.”

Lulu sighed. “Well do _try_ to keep eye contact, at least when we’re speaking. As for your question, yes, I suppose we’re done for the night. I hope you learned something.”

Yuna nodded and made to quickly exit.

“Wait! Yuna, give me your hand.”

Yuna stopped and nervously held out her left hand.

“Your _other_ hand Yuna.”

Yuna was sweating as she timidly presented her right hand. Lulu grabbed her hand and ran her tongue over the digits, noticing a salty-sweet taste.

“Yuna, you were touching yourself, weren’t you?”

Yuna stared pointedly at the ground

Lulu sighed.

“Yuna, you are here to _learn_ , not to finger yourself like some 2-gil whore! I was worried when you started parading around in those so-called “shorts”. They’re practically bursting at the seams trying to contain that fat ass of yours, to say nothing of that top. I may not be timid when it comes to cleavage, but please remember, you are the High Summoner! And to think you can’t even control yourself during a simple lesson. Are my tits that distracting? Or is it my husband’s cock that makes you lose control?”

Yuna look over Lulu’s shoulder at Wakka’s half-hard, and still huge, cock.

“Yuna!”

Yuna’s eye shot back to the ground. This wasn’t the first time this conversation had occurred. Several times over the last few months, Lulu had caught her attempting to rub her desperate pussy, and several times she had berated her for it.

“I remind you _once again_ Yuna, you are the High Summoner. You can’t just go around jilling off whenever you please!”

Yuna finally looked up, indignant.

“But that’s not fair! You get off every night! And Rikku…”

“ _I_ am married. And Rikku is an Al Bhed. People’s expectations of her are…different.”

Rikku had arrived on Besaid about six months ago. She had taken residence in the temple, and based on what she’d heard, every man (and most women) on the island had had a turn with her.

Lulu thought for a moment. She walked over to her nightstand and began writing on a piece of paper, then put it in a wax-sealed envelope.

“Here, take this and go see Rikku. Perhaps she can be of some use.”

“Um, tomorrow?”

“ _Now,_ Yuna.”

Yuna quickly scurried out of tent and turned right to the temple. The cool night air felt amazing to her. She hadn’t realized how hot and sex-filled the small tent had become.

She walked up the steps to the temple and made her way inside. As she entered, she heard the tell-tale sound of Rikku’s ecstatic moans. It seemed she was had a guest. She approached the side room that Rikku was staying in and debated what to do. A priestess walked up to her.

“Oh, High Summoner, how happy we are to see you!”

Another cry echoed through the temple.

“Um, yes, well…that is, I came to see my cousin.”

“Ah, yes, Lady Rikku should be free shortly, please wait here.”

Yuna found the smiling face of the priestess a bit strange. At first, Rikku’s mere presence in the temple was seen as blasphemous. An Al Bhed girl walking the halls of the sacred temple, dressed in a bikini and mini-skirt with her yellow thong pulled up passed her hips. Unacceptable! Then Rikku began her nightly escapades and the priests and priestesses were livid! They demanded she be cast out. Guardian or no, it was too much.

Strangely, the angry voices began to die down with time. It seemed once an angry priest barged into Rikku’s room to express their concern, by the time they left they no longer had and problem with Rikku’s presence.

As Yuna reflected on this, the door to Rikku’s room opened and a couple of burly dockworkers walked out looking exhausted. Warm air wafted from the open room and the scent instantly reminded Yuna of Lulu’s tent. She made her way inside.

She saw Rikku looking into a mirror fixing her hair. Then Rikku saw her in the mirror.

“Yunie!!” Rikku shot up and practically tackled Yuna, hugging her while jumping up and down.

“Its so good to see you! It’s been ages!”

Yuna smiled “Its been hours. We saw each other this morning, remember?”

“That’s a long time, you know! So, what are you doing here? Didn’t you have a lesson with Lulu and Wakka tonight? Don’t tell me he couldn’t get it up with you watching?

Yuna blushed at Rikku’s openness.

“Uh, no he’s never had a problem in that department.”

“I’ll bet not, that ol’ stud. I bet every man gets hard staring down Lulu’s rack. I’m pretty jealous of Lulu, you know?”

“Jealous of her tits, or her husband’s cock?” Yuna immediately covered her mouth, shocked she said such a thing.

“Haha, both I guess. But you’re in rare form tonight. What brings you here this late?”

“Oh, Lulu caught me...I mean, she thought you could help with my lesson. She wrote this for you.”

Yuna handed over the envelope. Rikku opened it and read the letter.

“Aw, Yunie, you know you’ve got to keep your hands _outside_ your shorts. You can’t just go fingering yourself in the middle of class. You’re the High Summoner!”

Yuna sputtered. Being scolded by Lulu was one thing, but Rikku!?

“The first time I heard about your problem it was expected, but I really thought you’d get a handle on it. I even told Lulu if the problem continued, I’d help out, but I really expected you to have more self-control.”

Yuna was so embarrassed she wanted to crawl into a hole. Not only was Lulu discussing her lessons with Rikku, her “indiscretions” were apparently a common talking point as well!

Still, Yuna was interested…

“How exactly can you help?” Yuna asked.

Rikku looked deep in thought.

“First, let me get a few things. Ill explain everything in a bit.”

Rikku rummaged around and collected seven leather bands. She brought them over to Yuna.

“Alright, go ahead and put these on”

“On?”

“Yep! Here, I’ll show you.”

The leather bands were actually accessories of some sort. They were simple, just a band of leather with a small iron ring attached. The first four went on each elbow and ankle. Then two more just above her knees. When it came time for the last one, Yuna realized.

“Its…a collar isn’t it?”

“Very good Yunie! Yep, the last one goes around your neck.” Rikku quickly slipped it on and fastened it. Yuna ran her fingers over it. It was rather soft and comfortable, but she couldn’t tell how it was fastened.

“How is this supposed to help me?”

“Patience Yunie. Come over here.” Rikku beckoned her to the middle of the room.

“Go ahead and get down on the floor.”

Nervously, Yuna lowered herself. On the floor she noticed several metal rings built into the floor, similar to the ones on her new accessories. Rikku walked around and quickly began to fasten the rings together.

Yuna’s ankles were bound together, then locked to the floor, as were her knees. Her hands were locked to the floor shoulder-length apart. Rikku had secured Yuna on her hands and knees such that she couldn’t move an inch from where she was secured.

“Rikku, what is all this for? I thought you were going to help me?”

“I will! But first, Lulu has instructed me to discipline you first. She thinks your behavior won’t improve unless you’re properly punished. Hard to argue with her.”

“Punished? How?”

Her answer came with a loud SLAP!

Rikku slapped Yuna’s ass hard enough to hurt her own hand. Yuna cried out at the sudden pain.

“Lulu’s kinda old fashioned, she figured corporal punishment’s the best way to go.”

Rikku landed another blow on Yuna’s other cheek.

“At first, I thought it seemed a bit rough, but as she listed your crimes, I couldn’t help but agree it was appropriate. First, you touched your pussy, which is absolutely off-limits until you’re married.”

SLAP!

“Then you stared at Lulu’s tits when she was speaking to you”

SLAP!

“Then you openly lusted for Wakka’s cock.

SLAP!

“And finally, you parade around dressed like a tramp.”

SLAP!

“Personally, I don’t see the last one, but there’s no arguing with Lulu.”

Yuna was gasping, tears just beginning to fill her eyes from the spanking.

“I’m sorry Rikku, I’m sorry!”

“I know Yunie, but I’m still going to have to punish you.”

“Going to…that wasn’t my punishment!?”

Rikku looked confused. “Those little baby pats? That was just to see how you react, to see If I needed to change your bindings. Unfortunately, you’re a bit fidgety, so I’ll have to make a small change.”

Yuna groaned with the realization that her punishment hadn’t actually started. Rikku stepped in front on Yuna and pushed her head to the ground, attaching her collar to the floor.

Then she walked over to her closet and came back with some rope and a metal bar with a loop on each end. Rikku sat the bar beneath Yuna’s hips, then tied each end of the bar to hooks in the ceiling. Then she slowly she began to raise the bar.

Eventually it raised into Yuna’s hip and as Rikku tightened the ropes, the bar pulled Yuna’s hips up and secured it there. Yuna could barely move now, face on the ground, ass raised high.

“I think I see what Lulu means about this outfit now, Yunie. Your ass is practically popping out of these tight shorts. How do you manage to squeeze into these things?

Yuna whimpered as Rikku ran her hand over the tight fabric before walking to the side and picking something up. Rikku walked over to stand at Yuna’s head.

“Alright Yunie, look up to me.”

Yuna strained her neck and eyes to try and look up.

She saw Rikku standing, holding a riding crop used in chocobo races.

“Tonight, your punishment will be twenty swats from this crop. Five for each crime.”

Yuna’s eyes dropped as she strained to keep looking up. Her eyes moved up Rikku’s long legs and eventually found their way to Rikku’s skirt. From her position, she could see right up it. Yuna could see the shape of Rikku’s wet pussy lips through the fabric of her tight thong. She knew she should look away, but she just couldn’t.

“Yunie! Are you looking up my skirt!? First you ogle Lulu and Wakka, and now me! Alright, fine, I guess you really do need to be punished. Now I want you to count each strike. In Al Bhed.”

Yuna grimaced. Her Al Bhed was terrible

“And if you lose count, or forget the word, I’ll start over!”

“No, please Rikku!”

“I’m sorry Yunie, but it seems this really is necessary.”

Rikku walked back behind Yuna. The anticipation was unbearable.

SMACK!

Yuna cried out, the pain far more severe than Rikku’s spanking from earlier.

“U-Uha!”

“Good girl”

SMACK!

“Dfu!” SMACK! “Drnaa” SMACK! “Veja!”

“Oh Yunie, you seem to have skipped a number.”

Yuna thought carefully. “Vun! I meant vun!”

“Sorry Yunie, you know the rules. Let’s start over from ‘uha’.”

The crop fell again, one after the other, never easing up. Yuna was crying heavily, tears running from her face and pooling on the floor. She made several more mistakes, and before the end had taken nearly fifty swats.

Finally,

“D-DFAHDO! TWENTY!”

Yuna screamed out the number, bawling in relief and pain.

“You did it Yunie! I wasn’t sure we’d ever make it to twenty.”

Yuna continued to sob as Rikku sat the crop aside. She released the bar holding Yuna’s ass high, then walked Yuna’s head and unclipped her collar from the floor. She stroked her cousin’s tear-stained cheeks.

“I’m sorry Yunie, but it’s important to learn from your mistakes. If you don’t make mistakes, I won’t have to punish you.”

Yuna’s crying slowly petered out and she nodded. Her ass was on fire, her shorts felt rough as sandpaper and heat radiated from her stinging cheeks.

“Well, now that that’s handled, you want to move on to the second part?”

Yuna looked at Rikku terrified.

“Second part!?”

“Calm down Yunie. Remember, I said I’d help you? The spanking was Lulu’s contribution. Now we can do mine.”

Yuna calmed as she remembered.

“Oh, right” Yuna sniffled “I-I guess so. If you think it’ll help.”

“Oh, I guarantee it. Now Yunie, eyes on me. No need for eye contact though, feel free to stare wherever you like.”

Rikku winked and stood in front of her cousin then slowly stropped out of her mini-skirt. She stood in front of Yuna in nothing but her yellow bikini top and thong. Yuna stared at Rikku’s fully revealed ass. It wasn’t as large as Yuna’s, but was still shapely and tight. Yuna felt similar to how she had earlier as she stared at Lulu’s tits.

“Seems like you like what you see.”

“Yeah, you look amazing.”

“Aww, thanks Yunie. Now that I’ve set the mood a bit, lets talk. The biggest problem with Lulu’s lessons is they get you all riled up, but you don’t have a way to relieve yourself, right?”

Yuna blushed and nodded.

“Well, I agree we can’t just have you fingering yourself all day. That sweet pussy should only be for your spouse. Luckily, there’s another option.”

Rikku slowly stripped out of her thong, revealing her own wet pussy to Yuna’s eyes. Yuna drooled a bit as she stared causing Rikku to giggle. Then Rikku turned around a bent over.

Nestled between her cheeks was a small yellow plug.

Yuna realized what Rikku intended.

“You mean my ass!?”

“That’s right! Your pussy may be off limits, but trust me, you’ll be able to cum just as easy from your ass. And lucky for you I’m an expert! So, do you want me to train you Yunie? If you want, you can leave now. I’ll let you go and tomorrow you can watch Wakka piston into Lulu, then get caught with your fingers in your pants and get sent back here again. It’ll probably be thirty strikes next time. Or I can train your fat ass tonight and maybe you’ll be able to control yourself.”

Yuna thought of Lulu on all fours as Wakka slammed into her, filling her womb with cum. She felt her own pussy clench and made a decision.

“Please help me.”

“Come on Yunie, ask me properly.”

Yuna looked into Rikku’s green-swirl eyes “Please Rikku, train my ass.”

Rikku jumped up “Yay! This is going to be so much fun, Yunie!”

Rikku grabbed a case and opened it in front of Yuna. There was a sequence of five glass butt plugs of ascending sizes. The smallest looked about an inch across, while the largest was a massive three-inches wide.

Rikku picked up the largest.

“I call this one ‘Kimahri’. I haven’t even been able to take this monster. Maybe you can beat me there, hm?”

Rikku giggled as Yuna flushed, then she walked behind Yuna.

“I’ll bet these shorts feel rough on your skin after those swats earlier. Let’s get you out of these.”

Rikku unfastened Yuna shorts and with a bit of effort freed Yuna’s ass from its prison.

“Mmm, drell” Rikku groaned

“Drell?” Yuna asked

“Don’t worry about it. Seems I really did a number on you, huh? I’ll bet you won’t sit right for a week.”

Rikku lightly ran her finger across Yuna’s cheeks. They were absolutely radiating heat, and Yuna let out a soft moan as Rikku cold fingers traced shapes across her tender ass.

“Oooh, sensitive aren’t you?”

Rikku brought her head low and blew a gentle breath across Yuna’s dripping cunt. Yuna cried out and wetness flowed down her thighs.

“Veeerry sensitive. Well, lets get started.”

Rikku crouched behind Yuna and spread her ass wide. She leaned in and licked across her tight puckered hole. Yuna let out a long, shuddering moan.

“Mmm, you like that Yunie?”

“Yesss!”

“I knew you would. A fat ass like yours lives to be worshipped. And we are in a temple after all.”

Rikku dove back in, poking and prodding Yuna’s hole, worshipping her ass like she’d dreamed of since she first saw Yuna squeezed into those obscene shorts.

“Yunie, I want you to cum. Can you do that for me? Can you cum as I eat your ass?”

“Yes Rikku, please, I want to cum, I need to cum!”

Rikku shoved her face into Yuna’s ass, devouring her passionately. Yuna’s pussy was dripping onto the ground, and so was Rikku’s. Rikku thought about pleasing herself, but decided Yunie’s ass deserved all of her attention.

Yuna’s breathing began to increase and she began to pull at her restraints, desperate to touch her aching cunt.

“Focus on my tongue Yunie and clench your hole”

Yuna focused entirely of her cousin’s slick tongue eating her ass and knew she was close.

“Spank me Rikku! Please!”

Rikku smacked Yuna’s fat cheeks over and over, loving the sound of her hand slapping into Yuna’s ass. The rapid slaps and Rikku’s godly tongue finally pushed Yuna over the edge and her whole body clenched as she came. Rikku continued her assault, alternating cheeks as she felt Yuna’s hole spasm around her tongue.

Yuna gasped for air a few times before shuddering and unclenching her body as months of stress melted off of her. Rikku lovingly stroked Yuna’s abused ass before walking to the glass plugs. She took the smallest one and held it up to Yuna’s mouth.

Yuna dutifully began to suck on the plug, licking it thoroughly to lube it up. Rikku reached back and slipped it easily into Yuna’s well-lubed hole. As it sunk in, Yuna let out a contented sigh.

“Be sure to keep that in at all times. I’ll have Lulu check for me. And every other day you’ll need to meet me here. We’ll work out that hole of yours till even Kimahri slides right in.”

“Can’t you call it something else?”

“Nope!” Rikku smiled and freed Yuna from her restraints. Rikku ran her finger along Yuna’s collar.

“I think I’ll leave this one on. It looks good on you.”

Yuna looked at Rikku

“Are you sure this plug will stay in? I can’t imagine the embarrassment of it popping out as I’m walking around”

“Of you won’t have to worry about that.” Rikku said, pulling up Yuna’s shorts. She squeezed Yuna’s ass into the garment. The fabric hugged Yuna curves so tight it drove the plug even deeper into her.

“Oh!” Yuna exclaimed, “I suppose I don’t.”

Yuna and Rikku walked over to the door.

“And remember Yunie, don’t make Lulu mad. That crop isn’t the only tool in my arsenal.”

“I know Rikku, I’ll be good.” Yuna opened the door.

“Oh, I doubt that” Rikku said as she gave Yuna’s ass a final smack.

Yuna’s lusty cry filled the temple atrium, drawing every eye in the temple to her. She quickly ran out of the temple, absolutely embarrassed.

Rikku’s eyes were glued to her ass as she ran out.

“See you soon.”


End file.
